How To Anger a Haruno
by Scarlet Rays
Summary: Hit it with paint. "UCHIHA! I WILL IMPREGENATE YOU WITH A DEMON USING A RUSTY FORK AND A COAT HANGER!" Oh yes, Sakura Haruno was all to easy to rattle...AU.


**(suggestive wink) **

**;)**

**Wow I bet you thought I died or something. But I didn't! So hey, here's a story! Sort of...**

**I don't own Naruto blah blah blah (please don't sue me) **

**BTW this story is AU! In case you don't already figure it out... Everyone is 16 or 17...**

**Kay go!**

* * *

"Touch me and die."

He smirked. Toying with her was just to easy.

He inched closer

She faltered in her step backward.

"Uchiha..." There was a dangerous edge to her voice. "I am seriously warning you." This time the panic in her voice was clear.

Smirk.

In a few more steps he was just inches from her... As was the paintbrush he twirled in his nimble fingers.

And then it happened.

Yes indeed, The lone Uchiha gracefully slapped the paint covered brush onto our favourite pink haired Haruno's nose.

"UCHIHA! I WILL IMPREGNATE YOU WITH A DEMON USING A RUSTY FORK AND A COAT HANGER!" She began chasing him frantically.

Oh yes, it was all to easy to rattle Sakura Haruno...

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the school, Naruto shivered as a shrill voice was carried through the halls. He looked to his table members. The looks on Kiba, Neji's and Hinata's face all mimicked his own.

"Looks like their are it again." Neji sighed and went back to his work. A worried looked crossed Hinata's face.

"Naruto, w-we have to d-do something about them." She twiddled her thumbs nervously. The blonde boy smiled gingerly at the girl but before he could speak Ino burst into the room, panting heavily.

"Sasuke – Sak – art – paint – face- demon! Ugh." She gripped the door for support as she tried to get out each word.

There was a collective groan from the table.

Things had always been sort of like this.

Because he was Sasuke.

And she of course was Sakura.

And when they got together it was like putting a Tsunami and a hurricane together.

Ino finally caught her breath and looked up, a devilish glint lay in her cerulean eyes.

She smiled wickedly.

"I have a plan."

Naruto gulped nervously. Somehow he felt today was going to end with a trip to the hospital.

* * *

"Ow... ow! Cut it out will ya!"

"Hn."

"Has anyone ever told you how _fascinating_ your vocabulary is? It's truly amazing... really... _truly." _She spat. "And for the love of all that is holy will you move your ass!" Her hands connected with his hard chest and she heard various things in the closet topple over. Sasuke hissed.

"Annoying woman." He tried to steady himself on (what he assumed was) a shelf.

"Oh _I'm_ annoying! Your the one who decided to make me a living canvas!" She gestured blindly to the splats of paint on her clothes and face. "_This,_ is all _your_ fault!" He whirled around to face her, eyes glowing with anger.

"Tch. My fault? Explain to me how getting locked in here was my fault? If you hadn't freaked out then Naruto and Ino wouldn't have shoved us in here." He said hotly. She opened her mouth as if to yell back, but closed it when she couldn't think of anything clever.

Though she hated to admit it (And god knows she never would) He was kinda sorta maybe... right. If she hadn't yelled Ino probably wouldn't have come storming in here and shoved her into the closet. She sighed and groped around for the floor so she could sit. Naruto and Ino said they would come back in an hour when her and the human ice block had "made nice." she might as well get comfortable.

The closet was dark. Sakura could really only make out the thin outline of Sasuke along with some canvases and pots of paint that perched atop a large shelf that was pushed against the back wall.

Suddenly she lost her balance. She grabbed at anything she could to stop herself. She hit the ground with a small "oomph". This floor in the closet was weird. It was sort of... warm and fir- she was lying on Sasuke.

If looks could kill Sakura would have been six feet under already.

"Get off." He snarled. She began to wiggle to get off the fuming Uchiha but it was really no use.

She was stuck.

"Come on Haruno!" He hissed and began frantically turning his body. She rolled an emerald eye.

"Trust me if i could i would! I mean it's not like I would ever wann- mmphf!" suddenly a large hand clapped over the pinkette's mouth. She looked up at him. Through the crack in the door she could just barely make out his handsome face (wow no she did not just call him handsome.) He slowly brought his finger to his lips, indicating her to be quiet. He then looked through the crack and back at her again.

"Tsunade." He whispered. Sakura stiffened. If they were found, Tsunade would probably kill them both.

The principal was walking about the room admiring the arts the students had just created and was chatting contently with the art teacher and the duo just managed to hear their voices.

"...yes the term projects are finally done! I have a few more if you want to see lady Tsunade."

"I'd love too see Shizune, anything to keep me from actually working."

"Tsunade!" Shizune scolded. The blond woman chuckled.

"Ill grab the project they're just in the closet." Eyes connected, hearts stopped. Breath hitched.

The clicking of heels drew closer.

Carefully, Sasuke flipped Sakura around so she faced forward, her back to his chest and pulled her into his lap. He wrapped one arm around her waste while the other remained clamped on her mouth and pushed back forcefully, sending the too into the corner. Farthest from the door.

One of the double door creaked open, illuminating the small room and a hand darted in and began searching through the canvases.

"Ah! Here they are." She exclaimed. Sakura let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Sasuke even loosened up when the door shut with a light thud and a click. They were even more relieved when the sound of heels slowly got farther and farther away.

Sakura began prying Sasuke hand off when he stopped her. His grip tightening. He brought his lips close to her ear.

"Shizune is still out there." He whispered. A shiver ran down her spine. Sakura could not deny just how sexy his voice had sounded right then. The thrill of having him this close mixed with the obvious sexual tension in the air was driving her crazy. For gods sakes she was sitting right in his lap. Any girl in the school would have killed to be her.

But then again, he probably would have killed to be trapped with any other girl but her. She sighed inwardly. This whole situation was bringing back horribly unwanted feelings. Feelings she had long ago pushed in the back of her mind. Having Sasuke this close, the dust on the memory was beginning to shake.

The seconds ticked by.

Then minutes...

10

15

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, there was shuffling outside, the sound of paper being russelled, opening of drawers and finally, finally, the soft click of the art room door.

Sakura nearly cheered. "Yes! Finally." She tried to get up but Sasuke still held a firm grip on her waist.

"Hn. The door is still locked from the inside remember. We need to wait till dobe and pig get back." She shuffled uncomfortably.

"Will you at least let me go?" He considered this for a moment.

"No."

"W-why not?" Her face was getting hot with anger. A smirked slowly graced his lips.

"Because you like it." He said.

"I most certainly do not! Now if you would be so kind-" The girl tried everything the wiggle out of his grip. He simply let his other arm wind around her slim waist and pulled her even closer.

"Admit it." He whispered sexily in her ear. "You like it." His voice was velvet.

"I will never admit anything to you." She hissed. In reality It was taking everything she had not to turn around and kiss this boy senseless. Another layer of dust was brushed off.

"Why are you even doing this?" She asked suddenly.

"Maybe I like to see you rattled." He shrugged, his smirk still present on his face

She smiled knowingly. "Ah i get it. You like it when I give you attention. How cute." His face fell. "It's like in grade school when boys are mean to girls because they like them." She babbled. He frowned. he really didn't care for that little smirk she wore on her pretty pink lips.

That was _his_ smirk.

He turned her around so that they now faced each other. His eyes glowed with amusement (and some anger) when her cheeks became so red he could see them, even in the dark.

"I'm not cute." He suddenly snapped.

"I didn't say you were cute, i said what you're doing is cute."

"Your making me sound like a child."

"Oh I'm sorry!" She spat sarcastically. "Am i rattling you?"

He snorted.

"hn. No."

"There you go with that vocabulary again."

"Tsk, so annoying."

Then Sakura did something she knew she should have done a long time ago. She slapped the bastard of course.

Said bastard held his hand to his stringy cheek in shock, finally freeing her from his grasp. She scrambled to her feet and backed up until she hit the opposite wall.

"God, that's all i am to you isn't it! Just some annoying fan girl who's in the love with you!" A tear streaked down her face and she prayed he couldn't see it. But her voice was breaking. "You clearly just love making fun of me, making me feel like I'm just some toy you can play with until you get bored. Well guess what? Screw you!" She wanted so badly to run. Run away from these feelings. Run away from him.

She nearly lost it when he began to chuckle darkly. "So you still love me huh?" Her ears turned pink.

"That's the part you picked up on?" She screamed. "You are such an ass hole." She buried her head in her hands and let the tears spill over.

She didn't even look up when familiar arms wrapped themselves around her shaking figure.

"Get off me." She said weakly. He just held her.

"Sakura. I'm... sorry." At this her head snapped up.

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry. So just stop crying alright?" She scoffed.

"Why?I'm sure your thoroughly enjoy this."

"Your stubborn." He said. She looked up, a glimmer of ferocity in her eyes.

"Your an ass."

That was when he kissed her.

He wasn't really sure why he did it. Maybe because it effectively shut her up. Or because he had been wanting to do that since the moment he met her. Either way, the feeling of her soft lips on his own was tantalizing. She too gave a shudder when his hand began to roam her back.

After a while they parted because of a need for air (that stuff is pretty important.) But Sasuke made it so she couldn't pull away. But it wasn't like she ever wanted to. They stared. For what seemed like an eternity. Soaking in every detail, every line and crevice of each others faces.

"Wow..." She finally said.

Smirk.

"You are really on your man period today."

"Sakura." He growled.

"First your like all like 'k imma make you mad!' then you all like 'oh I'm sorry! 'them your all like 'hey I'm gonna kiss you.' I'm telling you your all over the ma-mph!" He silenced her with another searing kiss.

"Cut it out!"

"Hn. Then stop talking."

"Um how about NO!"

"Your so easy to rattle." This time he smiled. A real smile.

She rolled her eyes "Just kiss me."

**Please review I really do appreciate it! Thanks for reading!**

**Many suggestive winks to you all,**

**3 Scarlet Rays :3 Aka da Hat Stealer **


End file.
